


I'll Do Anything as Long as It's For You

by frickyouralmonds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cashton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickyouralmonds/pseuds/frickyouralmonds
Summary: Ashton takes Calum out for a dinner date, but Ashton has much more in store for the date than just dinner.





	I'll Do Anything as Long as It's For You

Ashton had been struggling to decide what exactly he should get Calum for his birthday. Ashton had been to several sex stores trying to find a little something special for Calum’s birthday. Last year he had bought Calum some flavored lube to spice things up a bit in the bedroom. At that point they had not been together long enough to get too weird, as they didn’t want to move too fast. Although Ashton knew Calum would be happy just to have Ashton by his side, he still felt as though he needed something special for Cal. He would stop at nothing to get the most perfect gift. 

Ashton was at his wits end, he could not find a single thing that would be enough to present to his boyfriend. Ashton had completely given up, until he saw a text from Michael. 

“Hey, how’s that gift shopping going?”, Ashton snorted while reading the text. Should he tell Michael how awful its been or should he just ask Michael for some help? Michael was good at finding gifts for Calum, however, Ashton did not want Michael butting in to his and Calum’s bedroom life. Ashton decided on the latter. 

“It’s been awful, I can’t find anything special for his birthday. I already bought him a few new band shirts but I need something a little extra just as a treat for his birthday.”, Ashton could already feel Michael laughing at him through the phone. 

“You know Ashton, he’s got a thing for nice cars, maybe you could rent one for the night or something. Maybe take him out to dinner and let Calum drive the car there?”

“Thanks, I think thats actually exactly what he needs. He needs to unwind and this might be just the thing we BOTH need. ;)”

Michael gagged when he read that last text. “Stop being disgusting, I don’t wanna hear about that.”

Ashton couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of that first. He’d spent days in and out of stores trying to find the perfect gift, when he could have just asked Michael in the first place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had to pull a few strings but if it was for Calum, he would have given him the moon if he asked for it. Ashton had found a white Maserati Quattroporte, which was perfect. He had seen Calum looking at some online once, probably just fantasizing about the cars, so why not bring that fantasy to life. Ashton couldn’t wait to see the look on Calum’s face when he saw the car, he knew he was gonna be blown away.   
Ashton figured if they were gonna be in a $80,000 car they might as well go all the way. 

Ashton had put all of the small gifts for Calum into the back of the car, it wouldn’t be long before he drove over to Calum’s to pick him up for his birthday dinner. Ashton was so excited he could barely hold himself together. He hurried to finish getting ready, he had to be at Calum’s by 8 pm and it was already 7:30pm.

Ashton drove through town, noticing that everyone was looking at the car as he went past. He thought to himself, he’d stare too if someone went past him in this car while actually going the speed limit. Ashton was almost to Calum’s when he remembered he’d have to find something to cover Calum’s eyes as he brought him down to see the car. 

As Ashton got to Calum’s building, he pulled into the furthest space from the elevator and parked. He was not gonna take the chance of Calum seeing it too early, he wanted to build up the excitement before he actually let him see it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Babe, I’m here!”, Ashton yelled as he dropped all the gifts he had brought for Calum onto the coffee table. 

Ashton could hear Calum’s footsteps from down the hall. He could not believe his eyes when he saw Calum walk down the hallway. It wasn’t like Calum had been wearing anything unusual, it was just the fact that he couldn’t believe how good his boyfriend could look in just jeans and a t-shirt. 

Calum smiled as he made eye contact with Ashton. “Are you gonna tell me what we’re doing tonight or are you just gonna keep starring at me like a weirdo?”, Calum smirked. Ashton was startled out of his daze when he heard Calum. 

“I can’t tell you what we’re doing yet, that would ruin all the fun! Come over here and open your presents first.”, Ashton giggled. 

Calum walked over and to sit down next to Ashton on the couch. He leaned over and gave Ashton a peck on the lips as he sat down. Calum grinned over at Ashton as he reached for the first gift. Calum tore through the paper and bags from the gifts Ashton had given him. He even decided to change into one of the shirts Ashton had gotten him, it was a Drop Dead shirt that Calum had been looking for but had not bought yet. Calum was so ready to find out what they were doing tonight, especially because Ashton was being so secretive.

“I’m ready to find out what we’re doing”, Calum pouted as he looked over at Ashton. 

“You’ll find out soon enough”, Ashton laughed as he pulled the wadded up tie out of his pocket. “Now since I didn’t think ahead, we’re gonna have to improvise. Come here so I can cover your eyes and make sure you can’t see anything.”

Calum turned so he was facing Ashton, excitement bubbling as he let Ashton knot the tie behind his head. Ashton could tell Calum was excited by the way he was bouncing his leg up and down. 

“You’re gonna have to trust me, I promise I’m not gonna let you run into anything.” Ashton said as he helped Calum up. Ashton made his way to the door, pulling Calum behind slowly. They both walked to the elevator, Calum stumbling a bit as they walked down the hall. Ashton pulled Calum into the elevator, making sure that he didn’t trip over the gap between the doors. Calum seemed more than happy to let Ashton do whatever he wanted. Ashton could feel Calum get more excited as he heard the elevator doors open. 

“Can I take this off yet?”, Calum questioned as he pulled at the tie wrapped around his eyes. Ashton grabbed Calum’s hand again and walked him out of the elevator. 

“I’ll pull it off as soon as we get to where we need to be.” Ashton told him as they walked across the lot. Calum audibly sighed, he was just ready to get his surprise. Ashton giggled as he heard his sigh, “Come on, don’t get grumpy on me now.” Ashton grabbed Calum’s hips and stopped at the front of the car. “Okay, on the count of 3 I’m gonna drop the blindfold.” “1.. 2.. 3!”, Ashton pulled off the blindfold.

Calum couldn’t believe his eyes, Ashton had rented him a Maserati. Before Ashton could ready himself, Calum jumped into his arms and grabbed his face, leaving quick kisses all over his face mumbling “thank you” after each kiss. Ashton giggled as he hugged Calum. He did not want to ruin the moment by pulling Calum back so he let him finish. Ashton couldn’t wait to see his boy behind the wheel.

“So, you wanna drive us to the restaurant?”, Calum couldn’t believe he was this lucky to do something like this for him. 

Calum ran over to the passenger door, holding it open and helping Ashton in. Calum ran around quickly after closing the door, too excited to hold himself together. Calum threw the car in drive, he didn’t even know where he was going but he was ready to drive the car either way. After pulling out of the garage and into the traffic, Calum grabbed Ashton’s hand in his own and settled it down on the shifter. 

“You can drive us to whatever restaurant you want, dinner is on me of course.”, Ashton looked over at his boyfriend smiling, damn was he wrapped around his finger. 

Calum pulled up to Perch, one of their favorite restaurants. The reason they both loved it so much was because of its gorgeous skyline view. The view was especially great at this time of night. Calum opened the door for Ashton, grabbing his hand and walking him to the front door of the restaurant. 

The whole time they were eating, Calum couldn’t keep his hands off of Ashton. Ashton was way too eager to even be bothered by it. First it started as Calum’s hand on his thigh. By the time dessert came, Calum’s hand was palming Ashton’s bulge. Ashton had already been turned on by his boyfriend driving the car, him fucking around under the table just added to his frustrations. Ashton was not gonna let Calum get away without having some fun himself. 

Ashton leaned over, whispering into Calum’s ear. “If you don’t slow down I’m gonna blow my load right now, and if I do you wont be getting any dick tonight. You and I both know you don’t want that.”, Ashton bit his earlobe right after speaking. 

Calum whined when he felt Ashton’s mouth on the shell of his ear, he moved his hand back to his own lap quickly. Ashton said “thank you” politely and went back to enjoying his dessert. Calum had scarfed down his own dessert, but patiently waited for Ashton to finish his own. Ashton hinting at more to come only made Calum more excited. 

Ashton finished his dessert and looked at Calum, “Are you ready?” Calum was fast to answer and even faster at getting up. Calum walked Ashton back down to the car and opened the door for him once again. Calum jumped into the driver seat, but didn’t move the car. He wasn’t sure what Ashton wanted to do and he didn’t want to mess up anything Ashton had planned. 

Ashton gave Calum instructions on where to go, they ended up a few miles out of town on a small back road. Ashton had Calum drive down a small gravel lane, pulling over by a small open patch of grass. Calum looked over at Ashton, puzzled but eager to find out what they were gonna do. 

Ashton reached over, grabbing Calum’s hand. “Do you wanna have some fun?” Calum began to look even more puzzled.

“How are we gonna do anything? We don’t have anywhere. We don’t even have a blanket to put on the seat.”

“Well, I may have packed one in the trunk but if you don’t wanna, that’s fine.”, Ashton taunted. 

Calum shook his head happily, ready for whatever Ashton wanted to do. Ashton jumped out, running to the back of the car to get the blanket. After grabbing it, Ashton walked over to his side. Ashton got back in, but thought of something even better than what he had originally wanted to do. 

“I was thinking about taking you in this seat, but I really wanna fuck you on the hood of the car.” Ashton looked over at his boyfriend waiting for him to answer.

“Maybe we can do both?”, Calum looked at his boyfriend with a crooked grin. 

“You’re such a dirty boy, you know that?”, Ashton could not believe what his boyfriend had just said. This was a new side of Calum that Ashton had never seen before. 

Ashton moved around a bit, trying to situate the blanket underneath himself. He grabbed Calum, helping him over onto his lap. He had waited all day to feel his boy around him, so it wouldn’t hurt him to wait just a little bit longer. Ashton grabbed Calum’s face, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Calum was always so needy when they had any kind of physical contact, it was a wonder Calum hadn’t already taken him somewhere else and had his way with him. 

Ashton brushed his tongue against Calum’s lips, Calum eager to let Ashton in. Calum gave in immediately, letting Ashton take control. Ashton pulled back after a few moments, allowing both of them to breathe for a second. 

Calum leaned back, reaching for Ashton button and zipper. Calum unzipped Ashton’s pants. Ashton picked up his hips allowing Calum to pull down his pants a bit, as well as his boxers. Calum palmed Ashton’s dick again, this time getting a full feel of his boy. Ashton moaned as he kept palming him. 

Ashton was quick remove Calum’s pants and boxers. Ashton giggled when he saw Calum’s dick already rock solid. 

“Don’t laugh at me, it’s not funny. You don’t even have room to laugh at me, you’ve been hard since we left the parking garage.”, Ashton growled at Calum when he heard his last snarky comment. Ashton swatted at Calum’s ass playfully, ready to get down to business. 

Ashton pushed three fingers into Calum’s mouth. Calum happily sucked on his fingers, ready to finally have something inside of him. Ashton pulled his fingers out, a string of saliva hanging off. Calum moved up a bit, giving Ashton more room to move around. 

“Ready, babe?”, Ashton asked while leaving little kisses on Calum forehead. 

Calum nodded his head, moving Ashton’s hand back to his ass. Ashton allowed his finger to slick Calum’s hole. Calum shivered at the feelings of his fingers against him. Ashton was ready to tease Calum, but Calum was having none of it. Calum pushed back against Ashton’s fingers and his fingers pushed into Calum’s hole. Calum tensed up for a second before pushing back further on his fingers. Ashton slowly moved his fingers in and out, giving Calum time to get used to his fingers inside him. 

Calum bucked his hips up, too ready for something more. Ashton took Calum’s hand and guided it to his dick, allowing Calum to spread his spit and precum onto his dick. The longer Ashton had his fingers in Calum, the more squirmy he got. 

Ashton pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Calum’s hole. Calum whined when Ashton pulled out his fingers, shoving his hips back into Ashton’s hand. Ashton guided his dick into Calum’s hole, groaning when he felt Calum clench around him. Ashton pushed himself the rest of the way in, stopping when Calum’s ass hit his thighs. 

Calum started to rotate his hips, allowing Ashton a little friction while he got used to the stretch. Calum started moving up and down gently, testing out the waters. Ashton waited patiently for Calum to get comfortable. 

Calum started to pick up the pace, allowing Ashton fuck up into him. Ashton kept up the pace, pulling Calum’s face down to kiss him. Right when Calum was getting into the routine of the movement, Ashton slapped his ass causing his eyelids to flutter open quickly. 

“Again”, Calum whined as Ashton’s hand left his ass. Ashton’s hand smacked Calum’s ass again, causing Calum’s hips to jerk down harshly. Ashton moaned loudly when Calum moved, jerking his hips as well from the shock which made Calum moan in return. The shock was enough to make a small spirt out precum shoot out of Calum’s dick. 

“Do you wanna cum now?”, Ashton asked, ready to give his boy whatever he wanted. Calum nodded, panting as Ashton thrusted into him, hitting his spot. 

Ashton reached for Calum’s dick, pumping his dick quickly. Calum let out a few quick whines before letting out one long moan as he let go, Ashton continuing to jerk him off through his high. Calum finally reached for Ashton’s hand to slow him down. After letting go of his dick, Ashton grabbed his hips to slow him down. 

“Do you want me to fuck you on the hood or do you just wanna finish me here? I don’t wanna hurt you, I know you’re sensitive after you cum.”, Ashton moved Calum’s bangs from his face.

“I want you to fuck me on the hood and fill me up with your cum”, Calum smirked. 

Ashton helped Calum pull his pants back up just enough to cover himself to get out of the car. Ashton pulled up his own pants but didn’t bother to grab the blanket from the seat before getting out. 

By the time Ashton walked to the front of the car, Calum was already leaning over the front of the car face down ass up. Ashton walked up behind him and left small kisses down his back. Ashton leaned down, grabbing Calum’s ass with both hands. 

“God, your ass is so nice. I’m gonna give you a little time to get hard again before I finish you off.”, Ashton said, shoving his face in between his boys cheeks. 

Ashton pressed his tongue against Calum’s hole, his muscles fluttering to the intrusion. Calum squirmed a little when he felt Ashton lick over his hole again. Calum couldn’t imagine what he must taste like, Ashton’s precum mixed with himself. He felt Ashton’s hands reach for his on the hood of the car. Ashton squeezed Calum’s hand as he pushed his tongue back in. Calum squeezed back, starting to pull Ashton back up to him. 

Ashton stood up, turning Calum around for a kiss. Calum then turned back to the car, pressing his chest against the white hood. Ashton grabbed his cock, pushing himself back into Calum’s warm, tight hole. Ashton thrusted harshly into him the first time, causing Calum to buck back at the feeling. Ashton fucked him harder, pushing his hips into the hood. Ashton thrusted a few more times before he felt like he was close, Ashton reached for Calum’s dick. 

“Do you want me to cum in your ass or your mouth?”, Ashton groaned as he kept working on Calum. 

“In my ass, I wanna be able to feel you later.”

Calum knew just what he was doing, Calum tightened his muscles causing Ashton to buck his hips one last time, directly into Calum’s prostate. Both boys let go at the same time. Calum whined, and for the second time shot his load onto his tummy and the hood of the car.   
Ashton let go, filling up Calum’s ass. 

Ashton pulled out gently, backing up to give Calum come space. Ashton pulled up his own pants, then helped Calum pull up his own. Ashton looked at the front of the car and laughed. 

“We’re really gonna have to clean this car before it goes back tomorrow afternoon.”, Ashton laughed. 

“Yeah but it was well worth it.”, Calum leaned into Ashton, kissing him on the lips. 

“Happy Birthday babe, what’d you say we go back to your place and take a nice bath to end the night?”, Ashton knew his boy too well.

“As long as you’re with me, I’m fine with whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the picture of Calum standing next to the white Maserati. 
> 
> please leave feedback!
> 
> my tumblr is frickyouralmonds.tumbr.com


End file.
